Red Is The New Black Itachi Story
by Cheryl2468
Summary: Update: Going to be revising the title and some parts of the story. I haven't been writing fanfiction in a long time and I also haven't been watching the Naruto anime series in a long time due to all the fillers they were showing . Hopefully I'll find time to catch up on the series during the upcoming quarter in my school if not then I'm caught up in school work .


" Red is the New Black"

**Chapter 1 **

**Can't Be**

**Author's note****: Hey everyone... Um... This is my first time posting a story on this site. I used to be posting stories on Quizilla but since Quizilla was updated and stuff it wan't really working for my computer so I decided to post my stories here. **

**Okay this story starts off way before Naruto was born and before Itachi killed anyone in his clan... Okay here is the character info.**

**Character Info:**

**Name: Jacqueline (If anyone can come with a good last name can you please tell me in the reviews) **

**Nickname: Jackie**

**Age: 13 (Itachi is age 14)**

**Height: 5ft 5in**

**Eye color: Brown**

**Hair: Blackish/Dark Brownish**

**Backround: Was born in the Leaf Village, and she is an orphan. She has been friends with Itachi since 5th grade (Jackie age: 10, Itachi age: 11).**

**--**

_I was walking in an area where it was so dark I couldn't see anything. 'Burrr..' and so cold! 'Where am I?' I asked myself. I continued to walk in the dark hoping I could see light to follow._

_'Whoa!! Ow...' I tripped. I got up and looked at the ground trying to see what I tripped on. A dim red light shone from above towards the ground, but I saw nothing. 'Wha? What in the world?' _

_Then I heard the sounds of footsteps getting closer and closer. I took out a kunai to get ready to defend myself. "Jackie?" The place suddenly became lighted so i turned around to look at the person who called my name. It was Itachi, with a kunai in his hand and dead, bloody bodies of the members of the Uchiha clan lying around him. _

_I was shocked what I had just seen. 'Itachi? A murderer? That can't be? I'm his best friend and I know he knows better than killing his own family.' _

_I stood still, but I could feel myself trembling. "I-Itachi?" I weakly questioned. Itachi didn't even respond, he just looked away._

_'That looking away... Did he really...kill his own family?' I shook the thought off and asked him, "Itachi, D-Did you do this? Please tell me you didn't..." He looked at me again with an unexplainable expression on his face. 'Please tell me he didn't, please tell me he didn't...' I kept repeating in my thoughts._

_"Jackie, I did kill them." he replied. _

_"No that can't be! Itachi, I know you didn't do this!." I yelled._

_Itachi charged toward me slashing the kunai at me. I dodged every one of his attacks. "Itachi I know you didn't kill them. I know you didn't..."_

_Itachi grabed my arm and placed the kunai next to my throat. "I did kill them, and I'll do the same to you."_

"Itachi, no!!" I got up abruptly and fell off the bed. I started looking around me finding that I was in my room. I sighed in relief, 'It was just a dream...'

I took a look at the clock reading that it was 6:30 A.M. "Guess I should go do some training..."

I washed my face, brushed my teeth, combed my hair, and changed my pjs into my casual clothes. Then I went downstairs to eat two waffles. After that I got my katana and ninja stuff and headed out.

I went to the area where Itachi, Sasuke, and the rest of the Uchiha clan lived.

"Hey Jackie!" called little Sasuke.

"Hey Sas. What's up?"

"Nothing much."

"Where's your brother?"

"Oh. He's coming right now. Hey Itachi! Jackie's here!" called Sasuke as he ran to him. Itachi just looked at me and smiled. He then patted Sasuke on the head and ran to meet up with me.

"Hey Itachi." I greeted.

"Hey. Um... Wanna train with me?" Itachi asked.

"Sure!"

"Alright let's get going." Itachi waved bye to his brother and I waved to Sasuke as well. I followed him into the forest. "We'll do our training here." he said.

He handed me six disks of bull's eye targets. "I want you to place these targets within this perimiter, but place them in difficult areas." And that's what I did.

"Is everything ready?" he asked.

"Yup."

"Okay." Itachi got three kunais in both of his hands, jumped up, fliped upside down and threw the kunais. He managed to hit all of the targets! "Wow Itachi! That was awsome!" I said as he landed next to me.

He held out six kunais in front of me. "Here, why don't you try, unless you think you can't catch up."

"Are you suggesting a challenge?" I questioned him. He just answered with a smirk. I took the kunais and did the same thing he did, but more gracefully. I mangaed to get all of the targets as well and landed next to him. "How'd ya like that?"

"Impressive... for a Ms. Smarty Pants." he commented.

"Aw come on. Not that again."

Itachi just laughed at me getting annoyed.

"Ha,ha,very funny." I said as poked him at his side.

"Ow. What was that for?" I just turned my back on him not answering him. Noticing this, he started poking me at my sides knowing that I was tickleish there.

I started giggiling since it tickled so much. "Hey Itachi. (giggiling) Quit it." But he still didn't stop he just continued poking me and he started to laugh. I tried poking him again but he dodged it. 'Well, at least that stoped him poking me for now.' I thought, and I stoped giggiling.

"Get your katana, Jackie. I think I should challenge you in swordfighting. Your as strong as I am, so might as well see whose better." Itachi suggested.

"You really think I'm as strong as you?"

"(sighs) Of course Jackie. Why do you think you the person I mostly train with?"

"Well if you insist." I drew my sword out and charged toward Itachi and swang my sword at him, but he dodged it.

The little match kept on going and we kept on blocking each other's attacks. How could one of us possibly win? We have the exact same skill level.

"Had enough yet Jackie?" asked Itachi.

"No."

"We'll see about that." Itachi suddenly disappeared.

I started looking around to see if he was hiding somewhere in the trees.

"I wouldn't let down my guard if I were you." he taunted.

"Oh yeah? Well, you souldn't be so confident!" I turned and blocked his attack, as he appeared behind me.

"Jackie, Itachi." spoke someone from behind me.

"Lord Hokage." I said as I bowed, Itachi bowed as well.

"Itachi I need to speak with you for a minute." said the Hokage.

"Yes, Lord Hokage." Itachi went to Lord Hokage and they started discussing something.

After three minutes Lord Hokage told me to come over and join in on the conversation.

"Okay Jackie, on Wednesday you and Itachi will be on a mission together as a team, due to his decission." said the Lord Hokage.

"What time does it start?" I asked

"12:30 p.m."

"Okay that's not a problem. I'll be altar serving at church for a wedding 10:00 and Itachi can come pick me up after mass and we can eat lunch before we go on the mission."

"Then it's settled then. Good luck to both of on your mission."

"Thank you Lord Hokage." Itachi and I said simontaniously as we bowed.

"Take care." he said as he left.

"Jinx!" said Itachi "We said the same thing at the same time."

"What?" I complained, "That's so unfair!". Itachi just laughed.

--

_I wonder... How could someone like Itachi kill his own family?... Nah... I know a person like him won't do that... It was just a dream anyway..._

_**To Be Continued...**_


End file.
